The two lovers
by SilentNightCharm
Summary: Zuko left Katara. Bella left Edward. Edward and Katara meet in the forest leading to the meadow and they fall in love. Zuko and Bella find out and dont want them dating and will do almost anythig to stop them. How will Katara and Edward handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is what happened in the past:**

**One month ago:**

Kotare I will love you forever, Zukav said to me

Zukav I will love you for eternity, you're my life, I will die for you, Kotare said to Zukav

**Now:**

Kotare, I can't be with you, I love someone else who I can be with. Said Zuko

But what you said before- Kotare began out before Zuko stopped her.

I know what I said before but I realized now that our love is not possible. Zuko said then walked away.

Kotare was left now in the rain crying.

Edwards POV

Edward I don't love you, I made sense of what Jacob said in the past and I think I belong with him.

I understand Bella, We don't belong together Jacob would be healthier for you wouldn't he?

Yeah he would. Good bye Edward. Bella said then ran out the door to LaPush. What have I done to deserve this? I must go to the volturi.

Katara's POV

I ran away into the forest. I didn't care where I was I just wanted to be alone away from everyone else.

Edwards POV

I decided to go for a walk into the woods before going to the volturi. Half way to the meadow I heard crying. I followed the crying to find a girl on the forest floor crying.

Are you ok? I asked her. Yeah I am she replied. She got up. So where are you going? I asked her

Anywhere not near Zuko. She said. Oh um who's that? I asked. My old boyfriend who broke up with me for someone else.

That sounds like what happened today with me and Bella my girlfriend who broke up with me for someone else also.

That's convenient! She said excited. So do you want me to show you the meadow near here? I asked her. That would be nice she replied


	2. Chapter 2

Katara's POV

Edward is SUCH a wonderful guy. I wonder what kind of girl would dump him for someone else. Were officially dating now! I can't stand one day without thinking of him! I was walking through the forest to get to the meadow where Edward was when I heard someone say "Hello Katara" I turned around and saw Zuko. No… Not now! I said in my mind. I turned and ran into the forest but Zuko caught up to me and grabbed me. Dang it…."We must get back to the Fire Nation…. Now" "I'm not going back, you chose Mai over me." I said to him. "I know I made a huge mistake then but I'm gonna fix it now" Zuko said to me. "You can't fix this Zuko!" I screamed at him. "Oh really" Zuko said to me then pressed his lips to mine. I was in heaven for a minute… Until I realized I was kissing Zuko. I broke away from him and ran deeper into the forest. "You can't hide forever Katara!" Zuko called after me. What am I going to do now….

Edwards POV

I was on my way to the meadow to me Katara when I heard a voice calling my name. I ignored it. I saw the outline of a person in my path a little further on… "Hello Edward" the person said. "Bella!" I gasped "Edward, I have made another choice, a healthy choice, you do want me to make healthy choices right Edward?" Bella asked me. "Yes, of course, for anyone I want them to make healthy choices." I replied. "My choice is that you will be my boyfriend, deal?" I frowned at her. "Love is not a deal," I told her. "Then what is love?" She asked smirking, "It's something you want very much and that you don't change regularly and it is not a deal" I replied to her. "Look Edward, lets' just get to the part where you forgive me and mainly I forgive you and we date again." Said Bella to me. I frowned "No" I said to her."WHAT! HOW COULD YOU REJECT ME!"she screamed at me. "Because I don't love you anymore" Edward replied calmly. "I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" Bella screamed at me then stomped off.

Katara's POV

Finally I got to the meadows in peace. "Edward you'll never believe who I saw today… Zuko" "That's so weird I saw Bella today on my way here today." We told each other our stories about in the forest on our way here. "Katara, this is too strange I need to call someone." Edward said while reaching for his cell phone. "Alice I need you, come by the meadow please." We waited for 15 minutes until this pixie like girl came. "Alice this is my girlfriend Katara, Kotare this is Alice my sister. "Hello." Alice greeted me "Hi" I greeted her back. "So you want me to find out if Bella and Zuko planned something?" asked Alice. "Yes" said Edward. Then Alice broke off into a daze. A few minutes later she broke away from her daze. " Zuko and Bella don't want you dating so there trying to distract you guys so you'll both forget about each other and fall in love with your ex's." said Alice. I looked at Edward worried. "This is bad." Said Edward

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG guys so sorry for the long wait! I was supposed update 1 week ago but couldn't find the other chapters so instead of writing this chapter I wasted my time looking for the other chapters. (Plus forgot the story plot and couldn't think of what to write)**

NEXT DAY

Katara's POV

I was supposed to meet Edward in the meadow again. I am pretty nervous I don't have another encounter with Zuko today. But if does try to stop me I can just keep walking and ignore him. But what if he tries to kidnap me?

I stopped and hesitated. Then smiled and kept walking. I'll kick his butt with some old waterbending tricks!

Just as I was walking around a bend in the forest path a girl jumped out in front of me. "Hello. You must be Katara looking forward to enjoying another day with Edward Cullen." The girl said. "Yeah but who are you?" I asked. "I'm Bella Swan. Now what did you do that made Edward fall in love with you?" she asked. I started backing away. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled at her. "Oh yes you did! Now what did you do that made you irresistible to Edward? Was it your blood? Was it your freaking personality? But hell no could it be your looks!" Bella kept walking towards me. "I swear! I didn't do anything it was just luck!" I admitted. Bella stopped and then smiled evilly at me. She took one step forward. I was about take another step back when Bella pushed me to the ground. She grabbed a bunch of vines from nearby and tied my wrists together so I couldn't waterbend. I looked around for help or any witnesses and hopefully Edward but nobody was around the woods. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped in horror then fell to the ground.


End file.
